Korean Summer
by koreanlover
Summary: When Eggy spent her first year in korea with her friend Hee-Jun , he said she could stay for free but she's learning nothing is ever free
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Coming To Korea"

Eggy rolled up her sleeves and pants as she waited for host to meet her, the train was hot and crowded. The sweat rolled off her cheeks and down to her neckline. She was disappointed that she wouldn't look graceful to her host ,she had seen his picture many times and he always looked pale even in summer. Korean summer wasn't like Eggy's Australian summer, it was hot and sticky and the heat was driving her crazy. Eggy wished she wasn't chubby maybe the summer would've been easier if she was skinnier. Some school boys where staring at her she just kept her head down , people stared at her a lot in Korea she wish that she wasn't different from everyone she felt like everything she did was being criticised.

The train stopped and she saw her stop Cheong-Ju. She pulled her suitcase behind her and she saw him. He was looking down at his Mp3, more handsome than the photos. His cool black hair sat up, his crisp white shirt looked loose against his skin and Eggy couldn't believe that he could wear long jeans in this heat. She nervously walked towards him and he looked up and smiled.

"Eggy, I'm so happy you're here." He gave her a hug, but Eggy didn't say anything she just stood there she was too shy. They walked for a while to a big block of apartments then he told her some good news

"Eggy I got the penthouse." She looked at Hee-Jun her eyes were so big and her lips were so soft. He just wanted to kiss her. They got to the top and then they both lied on the floor

"Hee-Jun it's so hot." Said Eggy, he rolled over and looked at her in the eyes.

He stood up and got a mango and lied down again …he cut it slowly and placed one peace in her mouth

"Mmm its so sweet Hee-Jun, I want another piece." she giggled

He put a piece in his mouth "Greedy Eggy" he laughed "are you sure you want it?'

He crouched over her his hands near her head and his knees close to her hips he made her nervous was this normal for Koreans To feed their guests ? she had heard of the French kissing when they met but he was getting so close to her. He put another piece her mouth and kissed her slowly licking her lips and licking the mango in her mouth. Eggy screamed inside his mouth, she pushed him away and pulled her knees to her chin. She was just 13 and he was 30, she looked at his handsome face again. he looked confused and ashamed , she wondered if when he asked her to stay with him for free he didn't really mean it ……….


	2. Chapter 2

Korean Summer

Chapter 2

"In the Night"

Eggy unpacked her clothes unable to make eye contact with Hee-Jun, they were just friends right ? She never promised him anything .

"Eggy their's a problem with the penthouse." Hee-Jun had a ashamed look on his face also not making eye contact .

"What ?" she was worried that she would he would say the penthouse is too expensive and she would have to chip in , Eggy didn't have any money Hee-Jun was paying for everything , education , food ,rent and extra's . He was a translator for the LG corporation and a consultant he had enough money to buy whatever he wanted but he was always busy and lonely when he came home.

"this room was designed for me...and just me ..." he blushed, she didn't understand

'Eggy i'm sorry to tell you , this room only has one bed " he said bowing on both knees

Eggy couldn't ever stand to see someone unhappy she knelt down and touched his shoulder .

"Its ok" she smiled

"Its not ok I planned my room so you could be as close to me as possible , I'm a freak"

Eggy couldn't stand to see her friend cry

she kissed Hee-Jun on his head softly, he was still crying so she kissed his cheek ,

"Please don't cry i want to see my friend happy !"she hugged his chest kneeling down

"you know i don't mind. " she squeezed tighter

Later that night...

Eggy changed her clothes to a small shirt and blue short shorts .

she brushed her teeth in front of the sink Hee-Jun behind her, Hee-Jun put his arm around her stomach

"Are you sure you don't mind ?" he looked down on her

"Yep " she lied, her heart was beating faster and faster with every second his hand stayed on her hip.

he started laughing ,

"What ? " she looked up

"You know korean girls usually wear a bra with pyjamas." he giggled

"AAAAHHH...Oppah don't be mean to me." she hugged him close again and he could feel the pleasure growing down there.

Eggy looked down on the matress she would share. she slid slowly to the other side facing the wall and after a few minutes she felt Hee-Juns strong soft hands around her waist behind her.

And she heard the words she feared the most

"Your my Eggy"

he pulled her close and softly rested his erection on her back .

teasing her slowly with his hardness

review me


End file.
